If At First You Don't Succeed Then Try, Try Again
by Sweedledome
Summary: Beca is determined she can get Chloe to do that again. Bechloe one-shot.


If At First You Don't Succeed Then Try, Try Again

Chloe drew in another ragged gasp, trying to contain the wild pulsating of her heart. Her skin was slick with sweat and her muscles contained a heavy ache that had gone beyond the point of pleasant around four orgasms ago. She twitched violently as Beca gave one final long drag up her folds with her tongue. Chloe vaguely registered a dissatisfied humming from her girlfriend as her eyes began to droop shut.

"You're not quitting on me now are you Beale?" Beca smirked at her from between Chloe's thighs. Chloe couldn't muster up the energy to reply until Beca began sliding a hand up her leg. Weakly raising an arm, she stopped Beca's hand before it could reach its destination and blinked her eyes blearily open.

"That's enough for tonight Beca." Chloe mumbled, pulling Beca to her side and trying to cuddle into her girlfriend. Chloe's sigh of contentment was cut short when she felt Beca placing wet, open mouthed kisses on her neck. She let out a light moan as Beca simultaneously sucked lightly at the spot on her neck that always got to her and trailed a tantalising hand down her rib cage.

Chloe groaned. As someone with a considerably above average sex drive, she never ever _ever _ thought she would be the one to put an end to the activity, especially with the person she spent the greater proportion of the year pining for and 'lady jamming' to….but her legs had been involuntarily trembling for far too long now. Each orgasm came with a deep stomach tug that was beginning to wrench on her overused abdominal muscles. An oppressive fatigue was weighing on her, highlighting the soreness penetrating her body. All she wanted to do right now was fall asleep with Beca until her body recovered somewhat…but Beca had other ideas. She had become fixated and Chloe was only now realising that she shouldn't have encouraged the curiosity in Beca's eyes so much.

It had started off as an evening much like any other. Due to various things, life getting in the way and the such like, Beca and herself hadn't been able to have 'alone time' in a week. Naturally, as soon as they found their way into the bedroom, the clothes had come flying off in a frenzy. It was Chloe's second (or was it third?) orgasm that changed things. Initially it was about getting release as hard and as fast as possible but with so much pent up tension, the first one hadn't seemed enough.

Beca obligingly continued her ministrations after Chloe's breathing regained a regular pattern….but for whatever reason, Beca was in a particularly playful mood that evening and spent an inordinate amount of time torturing Chloe with repeated teasing before she allowed Chloe release again. Slow moving fingers, a dexterous tongue and devious whispers about exactly what Beca was going to do to Chloe all night long had skilfully guided Chloe right up to the edge so many times…then left her whining desperately as Beca let her fall away from it. Chloe was nearly sobbing with frustration by the time Beca finally decided to quit tormenting her.

Now Chloe couldn't entirely recollect exactly what happened when Beca's fingers finally slammed into her in that unforgiving manner she had been needing for so long. One orgasm began building into another, and another until her mouth was locked in a euphoric scream. She wasn't even aware of the strain she put on her vocal chords until it was over and she noticed how sore her throat was. All she could accurately remember from the hazy sensation of wanton pleasure was what was undoubtedly the most intense orgasm (or was it orgasms?) of her life. A hot, vivid pulse of white scorched through her brain leaving no room for coherent though. She was vaguely aware of passing out for a few seconds as the intense waves of carnal fulfilment rode through her, shutting everything down in their path.

When she came to, Beca was still nestled between her legs, staring in shock at the sheer level of liquid she had just seen exit her girlfriend.

"…babe…did you just…?"

"I…I think so…"

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, a look of awe still palpable on her face.

"Yeah…I…I'm just…that was different…"

"Have you ever done that before?" Chloe had shaken her head mutely, still a little woozy from the substantial pulsating coming from the juncture of her legs. Beca's face had split into a wide grin at that. "That was so incredible." Beca had crawled back up her body and given Chloe a deep, languorous kiss. It wasn't long before Chloe felt the satisfaction bubble away from her to be replaced with that slow building heat once more. Beca always did know exactly how to play her. When Beca drew back, still hovering closely over Chloe in a way that Chloe found most pleasurable, she'd asked with an excited gleam in her eye "can I try and do it again?"

Of course Chloe had agreed. Who wouldn't? Several hours and sixteen orgasms later though, Chloe was thinking that maybe she shouldn't have encouraged this so much. She'd enjoyed every second most emphatically at first. Beca's desire to see Chloe in that same state of rapture once more led to an adventurousness in the brunette Chloe was unaccustomed to as she got more and more creative in her approach.

As they moved into the early hours of the morning though…Chloe got increasingly tired but Beca became infatuated with the idea of making Chloe squirt once more. Even when Chloe was beginning to think that she'd quite like to take a break now please, Beca touched her _just there_, or licked _that spot_, or ground her hips down at the _perfect moment, _then Chloe was left a gibbering mess in favour of another round. Evidently Beca had been hiding an insane supply of stamina that she could tap in to should she so wish.

Now though, her energy was honestly spent. She'd run marathons for Christ's sake and they didn't leave her this worn down. Beca's previously unexplored insatiable side was apparently more trying than a marathon. Moving quickly, Chloe caught the hand that was attempting to go wandering for the millionth time that night and held it.

"Beca, I need to sleep." Chloe mumbled, readjusting so she could snuggle into Beca's neck/side which was her standard position at night time.

"Just one more go? Please?" Chloe withdrew her head from its designated spot and cracked a single eye open to take in Beca's pleading look. Her girlfriend had many positive qualities (practically never ending in Chloe's opinion) but one that could sometime have negative consequences was Beca's inability to let things lie once she got an idea in her head. More than once, Chloe had turned up at Beca's ready for an evening date and discovered a bedraggled, red bull fuelled, groggy Beca obsessively staring at her screen. Almost always it transpired that Beca had been hunched over in a similar position for the past 24 hours, unable to let go of a mix idea until it was complete.

That same compulsion to see things through was written all over her face right now and Chloe knew she had to get through to Beca or she was reasonably sure the next orgasm would kill her. Summoning up the very last sliver of energy from within her, Chloe fixed Beca with a stern look.

"Beca. I am _exhausted. _I need to go to sleep right now and I'd love to do it cuddled in to my girlfriend but if said girlfriend can't keep her hands to herself then I will send said girlfriend back to her own room alone so I can get some sleep. Are we clear?"

"But-"

"No but's Beca, I have_ got_ to rest."

"Are you sure we can't-"

"Beca. Let. It. Go." Beca's eyes looked searchingly into Chloe's for a moment. Chloe was relieved to see the mania fall away as she took in Chloe's weary demeanour and the seriousness of her ultimatum.

"Okay, Chloe. I'll behave." Chloe collapsed happily back into her girlfriend who wrapped Chloe in her arms and tugged at the sheets until they were both covered before placing a delicate kiss to her already half asleep girlfriend's forehead.

"Thank you." Chloe slurred, having the lost the willpower to try and move her jaw properly at words. There was a brief silence before Chloe heard an inquisitive appeal come from Beca.

"…can we try again tomorrow?"

"No." Chloe replied firmly…or she tried to. Jaw movement still required more energy than she had left and it came out somewhat...garbled.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I'll be able to stand tomorrow. Tomorrow you're going to bring me breakfast in bed and spend the entire day watching movies with me until my limbs don't feel like they're gelatine any more. Got it?"

"Okay, I will." Chloe was seconds away from blacking out but a sadness in Beca's tone caused her to force her eyes back open and direct Beca to look at her. There she could see guilt already etching its way onto Beca's face in a way Chloe didn't like. Chloe soothed Beca with her next words.

"Hey, this was good, okay? It's not like I didn't spend most of it completely and utterly happy and it doesn't mean we can't try again. It just means I'm setting a limit and parameters next time though to stop you getting carried away…" Although Beca's remorse was partially appeased, the sight of her girlfriend struggling to stay awake for even a few more seconds was worrying to her. Beca looked down at their entwined hands as she tried to explain her infatuation with repeating the initial experience.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I got too fixated on it and forgot what I was doing it for. I just…I've never seen you like that. I mean, you're always beautiful when you come but this was…this was something else. I was like I was seeing you completely uninhibited for the first time. Not exactly that you have inhibitions to begin with, what with the shower and everything. You were so…free though and the fact that I was the one who did that to you? I made that happen? I had to do it again, I wanted you to feel that same sensation again because simply watching it was so completely indescribable."

Beca looked back to where Chloe had lain her head and saw the red head's eyes had already shut, a light snore coming from her as she dreamt. Chuckling, Beca pressed a light kiss to Chloe's head and whispered a last 'I love you' before allowing her own eyes to drift close.


End file.
